Broken Arrow
by Adrian's Little Dhampir
Summary: One shot based around the song Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott. Not going to give too much away, you'll have to read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a one shot. I had sudden inspiration while walking my dog listening to Pixie Lott. And this is what I came up with! **

**Hope you guys like it, please review!**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Rose. There's someone else." He said gravely.<p>

"Wait, what?" I couldn't believe this. How could he leave me? After everything we've been through over the past two years he's leaving me?

"I'm leaving. I can't be with you anymore. I don't love you." With that he walked out of the house with his suitcase and left.

My world had collapsed. How could survive this? How could he do this to me? To us? I don't remember exactly how I got to our-my-bedroom but I did and that was how I stayed until I heard Lissa's soothing voice. I couldn't make out what she was saying exactly but I knew it was her.

I couldn't do anything but cry. I think I managed to tell Lissa what had happened through my uncontrollable sobs.

"Adrian's left me...for Avery Lazar."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What do you do when you're stuck cause the one that you love_

_Has pushed you away and you can't deal with the pain? _

_And now you're trying to fix me _

_Mend what he did _

_And find the piece that I'm missing _

_But I still miss him, I miss him, I'm missing him_

_I miss him, I miss him, I'm missing him_

Lissa tried so hard to help me get over Adrian, but I just couldn't. It had been a couple of months now and I hated seeing _them_ together. I just couldn't forget him and move on. Not yet.

"Come on, Rose! I have been patient with you and I know you're finding it tough but you have to at least get out of this house more. Fresh air will do you good." Lissa said, holding out some clothes for me. All I wore most of the time now was Adrian's clothes, especially when I in the house. "Go have a shower and we'll go for lunch."

I dragged myself off the sofa and went and showered. Maybe if I had Lissa with me it wouldn't be so bad.

The shower made me feel better and actually making an effort made me feel a lot better. I'd show Adrian what he was missing. Avery Lazar had nothing on me. I decided to wear Adrian's favourite outfit on me. A blue fitted mini skirt with fitted halter top and ballet flats. I wore my hair down to add to this. If Adrian saw me, he'd wish me never left me.

I followed Lissa to her car and we drove to our favourite cafe. I didn't see Adrian or Avery which I was grateful for in a way but I wish I had seen them just to rub it in Adrian's face.

Lissa sat at a table by the window and I went to get our coffees when I saw them come in. I was so engrossed with how they were with each other that I didn't look where I was going and walked right into someone.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" I grabbed some napkins and handed them to him while trying to get coffee out of my own clothes.

"It's fine! Neither of us were paying attention." We both looked at each other and my breath caught. He was the best looking guy I had ever seen, bar Adrian. He had deep chocolate brown eyes, with shoulder length hair that fell around his face. Even though he was crouched down I could tell he was tall, probably over a foot taller than me seeing as I was only five foot.

"I should probably get some more coffee." I said. How original, how classy.

"Let me get them, it was my fault." He said.

"It was me too. I'll get them."

"Alright, but I get to take you out to dinner tonight." He smiled, a truly beautiful sight.

I should have said no, what with Adrian and everything but I saw him looking at me. Crouched on the floor in front of this incredibly sexy man, in a very short skirt that I could feel had ridden up to my thighs, incredibly close to showing my underwear with a look of longing on his face.

"Ok." I nodded. "I'll go out with you tonight. I'm Rose." I said, standing up and holding out my hand.

"Dimitri." He smiled again and we headed to the counter to order more coffees.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_And you're sitting in the front row_

_Wanna be first in line_

_Waiting by my window _

_Giving me all your time_

_You could be my hero_

_If only I could let go_

_But his love is still in me _

_Like a broken arrow_

_Like a broken arrow_

What the hell had I agreed to? I was going to dinner with a complete stranger to spite my ex? How pathetic had I gotten?

Lissa couldn't believe what I'd done when I told her but at that point I couldn't see a problem with it. It wasn't until now, when I sitting in the front of Dimitri's car, that I suddenly thought of everything. He could be a crazy serial killer. A rapist. A terrorist. He could kidnap me and hold me to ransom. Hell, for all I knew he could be some sort of crazy religious freak and want to use me as some sort of human sacrifice. Maybe I was overreacting?

He pulled up outside some fancy Italian restaurant and made our way inside. It didn't look like some where sinister, it looked normal. We were shown to a table and ordered our drinks.

It turns out that Dimitri and I were compete opposites, but then that proved for good conversation. We had a real laugh with some of the opinions we had on things like movies, music, books. He liked Westerns. _Westerns!_ He insisted that he was only twenty-four but he seemed a lot older. Not like me who had just turned twenty and acted like a child most of the time.

I couldn't help but think of Adrian. We were so good together. Even though we were twenty and twenty-one we acted like were stupid, lovesick teenagers. Even after two years. Yeah, we argued...a lot, and we had bad times, like when I lost the baby a few months ago, and when his aunt had died. But the good times outweighed the bad. Like our first Christmas together when I burnt the dinner and we ended up sitting on the sofa watching Christmas movies eating popcorn because that was the only other food we had in the house. Or when it was my twentieth birthday and he took me to Paris for the weekend and we ended up getting stuck at the airport for two days when there was bad weather so the planes couldn't fly.

"Rose? You ok?" I felt a hand, touch mine and saw Dimitri looking at me with concern on his face.

I noticed I was crying. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

"My boyfriend left me for another woman. I thought that going out with you would help me get over it. I'm sorry for that, but I can't do this."

"Look, Rose, it is ok. Honestly, my girlfriend just left me to. I thought the same." He said

"Oh, well now I don't feel so bad." I laughed. "Friends?"

"Yeah. Do want to leave?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. We were just friends; there was no harm in staying. "No, let's stay."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_He's the thorn in my flesh that I can't take out_

_He's stealing my breath_

_When you're around_

_And now you're trying to convince me _

_He wasn't worth it _

_But you can't complete me _

_He's the part that I missing _

_I miss him, I miss him, I'm missing him_

_I miss him, I miss him, I'm missing him_

After dinner, I invited Dimitri back to my house and he agreed. I had some wine somewhere in the house, so I poured two glasses and made my way back to living room.

We continued talking, laughing and joking, drinking more and more wine. I think we got through about six bottles.

"You know, Rose." Dimitri slurred, putting his arm around my shoulder. "I really like you. That bastard Adrian doesn't know what he was missing. If I was him, I would never leave you."

"Don't leave then. Stay the night." I whispered pulling my face up to his and kissed him.

He grabbed my face and kissed me deeper. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and let him in. To say there was anything but drunken lust would be a lie. It felt nothing like the loving, passionate kisses me and Adrian had shared.

Pulling away, he moved his lips down to kiss my neck, leaving little love bites down my throat. I undid the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off. He stood us up and pulled my dress over my head, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. We didn't have to tackle stairs as my flat was all on one floor. He led us to my bedroom, never breaking our kiss, and laid me on my bed. He took off the rest of his clothes and brought his lips to my neck again.

I sat up slightly so he could remove my bra and he kissed down to my breasts. I moaned in pleasure as his hand reached down into my knickers and played with me. My hand reached for him and I gripped his length, running my hand along him. He groaned and moved to my other breast.

He pulled away from me and removed my underwear. He hovered above me, placing himself at my entrance. I kissed him again and he plunged into me, both of us moaning in pleasure. We moved in sync, gaining momentum. One of his hands moved to breasts again while the other rubbed my clit. I moaned again as I felt myself slowing reaching climax.

"I'm gonna...I can't..." I sighed, my orgasm building

"That's it. Cum for me, Rose." He whispered in my ear and that pushed me over the edge.

"Adrian."

"What?" Dimitri stopped moving, and looked at me.

Shit. Wrong name. "I'm sorry." I pulled away, pulling on my robe.

"Maybe I should leave." He started moving around the room, grabbing his clothes, making his way downstairs.

I followed him. "Dimitri..."

"Don't say anything. I don't like being used, Rose."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I might not have feelings for Dimitri but I didn't want to hurt him.

He said nothing and walked out of house. I sat on the sofa and called the one person who would help. Lissa.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_What do you do when you're heart's in two places?_

_You feel good but you're torn inside_

_You feel love but you just can't embrace it _

_When you find the right one at the wrong time._

"Rose, what were you thinking?" Lissa said, sitting next to me on my sofa, handing me some coffee.

"I don't know. I thought he could make me forget Adrian. I was obviously wrong." I sipped my coffee.

How could I have been so stupid? Having dinner and a one night stand with another guy wouldn't make me forget Adrian. Adrian was my missing piece and no one could fill the space he left. Especially a guy I barely knew. Dimitri was nice and everything and maybe if I hadn't have just split with Adrian I would have gone out with him.

"Rose, Adrian isn't coming back. You do have to move on but not this soon. I know it will take time but you have to try." She said, rubbing circles into my back.

She was right. Adrian was never coming back. He said himself he loved Avery and not me. I broke down. Maybe this was what I needed, as long as I had friends I could get through this and move on. I could forget Adrian and find someone else. But, like Lissa said, it would take time. Dimitri was a mistake and I felt guilty for doing what I did but he was just out a relationship to which made me feel a little better. Maybe he wasn't over her either.

I heard a knock at the door but Lissa went to answer it. I heard muffled voices so I couldn't make out who the other person was.

The door had shut and the voices were getting louder. I knew who it was before they entered the room. Adrian.

"Rose? We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a cliff hanger but unless loads of people who want me to I am NOT going to write any more seeing as my main focus is my other story. Sorry guys! <strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Authors Note

Hello my lovelies!

Just a quick update on things. I know a lot of you have been leaving reviews and I've even had a couple of private messages asking where I have been and what I have been doing. I know it has been ages since I have posted anything on here, so I'll keep you up to speed on what I am doing.

For the moment, Is It More Than A Distraction is finished, as far as that story goes I think I have written all I can, in the future I might do a sequel to that may focus on different main characters instead of Rose and Adrian but that won't be for a while.

I started a new Twilight story called One True Love. That is still a work in progress. I like to try and write a few chapters ahead in a story I am writing just so I can try and keep continuity going, which is something I am really paranoid about, so fingers crossed I will be posting that soon.

As for Broken Arrow the VA one shot I did. So many people have left reviews telling me to carry on with it, and I am in the process of doing that but that is something that I want to get exactly right. That idea took me a long time to put onto paper especially with making the characters human and whatnot. I didn't intend to write it as a fan fiction story, it was an original piece which I uploaded on a different website, not affiliated with fan fiction for fiction press and it didn't really get a great response, so when I started Is It More Than A Distraction, and looked more into writing fan fiction, I decided that that was the way to go and I was surprised that I got such a good response as I did, so thank you all for that.

So I will be continuing Broken Arrow but what I wanted to know is, is that something you want to carry on as a VA fan fiction or is it something that you would like to see as an original story again? This is kind of why I am doing this post to put the feelers out to what you guys want. I literally live for the feedback and the reviews that you give me and that really helps with my writing process, what you guys think of the characters and their development and the possible story lines that characters will follow and whatnot.

So leave a review, let me know what you guys think. I am posting this on all my stories so everyone will see it so I apologise if some of you read this twice!

Thank you all again for supporting me and continuing to read and review and also for your patience I know I have been quiet for a long time but as it does for everyone life gets in the way and I have neglected a lot of things recently if I'm honest so I apologise profusely but promise that I will continue on and hopefully, fingers crossed, get things up and running again soon.

Get those reviews coming in and please please please let me know your thoughts, opinions on Broken Arrow it would be much appreciated :)

I am on twitter as well LittleDhampir21 and I would also maybe like to start a blog but not really sure the best place to do that so any suggestions on that would be helpful too.

Thanks guys and speak to you soon xx


End file.
